


What About Us

by SumsMasterpiece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Betrayal, Insecurities, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pole Dancing, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Sport Bikes, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trust Issues, ex boyfriends, sport cars, star gazzing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumsMasterpiece/pseuds/SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Shiro is a teaching assistant at a local college. He is only eight months away from graduation and he can then be a real pilot. With Shiro in a wonderful relationship and the perfect part-time job and friends life couldn't be better, until he takes a certain interest in one of his students in his class. Keith is very standoffish and seems to trust no one. But what happens when Shiro finds out about Keith's secret?





	What About Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Rape and trigger warning**

Five Years Earlier

Keith was never really good at expressing his feelings. He did remember a time when he would smile and laugh with his father while playing fireman and war. But that was a long time ago, two years to be exact. During those two years, Keith has stayed at this foster home. They were very nice people and they treated him well enough. Keith just felt that he could never truly be a part of this family. Until him. 

Chris wasn't like any other boy Keith had ever met. He never teased him or pulled at his long hair. He wouldn't make fun of his odd eye color. No, Chris would always take Keith out to fish, to hike, but Keith's most favorite was the midnight drives out into the desert. Chris would have the windows down and soft music would play from his radio. Keith really loved the smell of the desert at night, when the heat finally settled and became a quite cricket-filled night. The night sky painted over them with the stars that flickered like a candle flame.

But this year was different because Chris would officially be leaving his private school and be going off to college. The week after his eighteenth birthday.

Since last summer, Keith had been feeling this odd flutter in his stomach whenever Chris would ruffle his hair or make him lunch when his parents were at work. The kind of feeling that he got when that one time they went to a nearby carnival and Keith ordered a corn dog that he puked out all the drive home. 

Keith wouldn’t say that he hated these feelings. Quite the opposite actually. But Keith knew that these feelings were wrong. Chris was basically his brother and he didn’t want to jeopardize his living conditions with this family. The Peters were great people and they were way better than any of the other foster homes Keith had been in. Especially the last one.

“What you thinking about, Keith?” Chris tapped his shoulder and he jumped. 

Keith’s face burned bright red with embarrassment. He forgot that he was helping Chris clean the house. “I-it’s nothing,” Keith stammered and went back to dusting. Keith’s least favorite chore to do. Dusting involved precision and being gentle, especially around the crystal candy dishes and antiques around the house that Mrs. Peters loved to collect.

“Nothing, huh?” Chris smiled and turned the vacuum back on. He vacuumed the whole front entrance and then moved to the living room. The loud sound came closer. The sound felt as if it was going through Keith’s entire being and shaking him. Chris moved the vacuum around Keith, who was focused one of the many crystal candy jars that were on top of the fireplace until Chris’s hand that was holding the cord brushed against Keith’s hand that was holding the Windex bottle.

Keith froze. He felt that the air within his body was squeezed out of him.

He had been noticing that Chris has been doing that a lot lately, either it is when they are washing the dishes or when they are just hanging out together. Keith would notice how Chris’s hands would linger longer than usual when he’d pet his head and run his fingers through the dark locks. And just yesterday during dinner, he felt Chris’s feet brush against his leg underneath the table. Those touches were making Keith’s thoughts run havoc more than usual, and at night it didn’t get much better when he was alone with those thoughts that made him feel ashamed. But more so when he’d act on those thoughts.

\---

One evening, Chris knocked on Keith’s door, “you wanna go for a drive?” Keith placed down the sports car magazine onto his bed and swings his legs over. This was a common occurrence between them. They both enjoyed the quiet drives just enjoying the subtlety and ease of the desert. “If we leave now, we may be able to catch the last bit of the sunset.” Chris smiled and placed his hand into his pocket to receive the truck keys with a jingle.

Keith nodded.  
Keith pushed himself off his bed and grabbed his faded red sweatshirt from his desk chair and follows Chris down the stairs. When they make it to the living room, they are stopped, “and where do you two think you’re going?” The TV is muted and Mary Peters stands from the couch. 

“We are just going for a drive. We’ll be back in a while,” Chris says while he grabs his leather jacket from the kitchen chair, “We’ll be safe.”

Mary stands from the couch, a carton of strawberries and chocolate mousse container left open on the coffee table. This was her weekend ritual after a long day at work.

“A little treat to make the whole week worth it,” she’d always say as she hummed in bliss after swallowing the sweet snack.

Mary crossed her arms and smiled, “Alright, since this your summer until college, I will let you two have fun.”

She walked over and hugged Chris then walked over to Keith and repeated the move she did with Chris. Keith still had some trouble with affection after his father’s death. Psychologists that Keith saw after Child Protective Services picked him up said he was experiencing some symptoms of PTSD. 

Keith thought he’d never feel happiness again. The feeling of being accepted and loved was a feeling he only had with his father. His gut tightened when he hugged her back and whispered for only her to hear because this was a big change and he was willing to take it, “we will, Mom.”

Mary Peters eyes went wide and then looked at the smaller boy she couldn’t say no to one year ago. She smiled and touched his cheek, “Thank you,” she murmered. 

\---

After about fifteen minutes, Keith and Chris were finally headed to what they considered to be their spot. I was a large ledge overlooking a canyon with intricate patterns carved into the red rock. Keith joked when they first arrived to the area that it was like they landed on Mars then they’d always return to the same area. 

Chris parked and hoped out of the truck and went to the trunk and opened the hatch. When Keith went around the back, he say what Chris was doing. Multiple different blankets and pillows filled the trunk. 

“What is all of this?” Keith asked.

Chris smiled and continued to fix the blankets that got jumbled from the ride over, “I thought we’d be more comfortable watching the stars with some padding while also keeping us warm.”

Keith nodded at the idea. It made sense and he secretly liked the idea that Chris was doing this with him. But then the thought of Chris doing this with other people. Girls that he’d be interested in and taking them to stargaze to “their” spot and possible to other things made his stomach knot.

When Chris was finished fixing the blankets and pillows into place, he sat on the tailgate and took his shoes off and got comfortable in the blankets. He patted to the spot right next to him and Keith joined him.

They sat like that for a long while, listening to each other’s breathing while eyes were glued directly to the glowing stars.

“I’m going to miss you, ya know?” Chris final said after about ten minutes of silence between them. Keith turned his head toward Chris and Chris was looking right at Keith.

A blush was crawling up Keith’s neck and was threatening to go to his cheeks and then Chris turned his body fully towards Keith and brought his hand to Keith’s right cheek. Chris continued, “I’m going to barely know anyone where I’ll be and I won’t have my cute little brother there to keep me company.” His thumb moved back and forth on Keith’s cheek and Keith just couldn’t look away. He couldn’t believe this was happening.   
“Who’s going to go on long night rides with me? Or just talk to me when I’ve had a hard day?” His thumb stilled and that’s when Keith noticed the glint in his eye. 

Keith watched as Chris leaned forward and with his thumb that moved to his bottom lip, pushed down on it and then warmth was on him. 

Keith couldn’t believe that this was happening, couldn’t comprehend what led up to this moment. He couldn’t help but tighten his legs when a pooling sensation began to happen in his lower region. 

When he felt something warm and slick push past his teeth, Keith gasped and then groaned. Chris then settled himself ontop of Keith and his hands began to move. They began at the back of his head, slightly tugging playful with his hair, then moved to his neck and throat and then toward his chest.

Keith then pulled away from the kiss to gasp for breath, “W-what are you…” He was interupted when Chris began to kiss his neck, up his jaw line and then teeth tugging at his earlobe. 

“Come on Keithy, I see the way you look at me at home. I know you think about me doing this to you. Don’t deny it and don’t deny me. Just lay back and let me have what I deserve.” His voice was all knowing and Keith could just hear the smirk that was on his lips as he lightly bit into his neck. 

Keith moaned and just closed his eyes and let what was going to happen happen. Because Chris was right. He did want Chris for a long while. He had dreams of Chris doing this to him. Wanting him. Keith wanting him to have his way with himself. 

“Good boy,” Chris purred then moved his hands to work on Keith’s jeans and tugged them down. 

Keith forgot that he never told the Peters about his secret and panic began to fill his veins, “Wait. Wait, I have something I haven’t told you yet. Chris please--” 

Chris was able to get the jeans off and looked at the boxer breifs that Keith had on with a huge wet spot. He then moved toward the sweatshirt and shirt that Keith was wearing and Keith was squirmming and trying to fight Chris with taking them off. “Please don’t take them off. I-I need to explain first. Please Chris, I--”

But Chris was just not having it and finally tugged off the rest of Keith’s clothes, leaving him with his breasts out and his underwear soacked. 

Chris couldn’t help but smile, “I knew,” he said before leaning forward and kissing his way down Keith chest and stomach. “I knew what you were Keith, and that’s why I want to take you know before I leave.” He took a nipple into his mouth and then brought his fingers to the waistband and pulled it down, revealing the glissening wetness of Keith’s pussy. “I wanted to know what it would be like, to have someone like you.”

A finger entered Keith and he jolted and a sob exited from his mouth because cuming from playing with your cunt was the only thing Keith had pleasured himself. He never let himself finger himself because he was too scared that he’d do something wrong. Now with Chris fingering him with no patience, Keith’s fears were realized.

One finger turned to two.

Two turned into three. 

The pace that Chris made was brutal and unforgiving and Keith was ashamed at the pleasure he felt when finger grazed his walls in the right way. Keith tried to bite back his moans but ultimately couldn’t. It felt like he was being fingered for forever until he felt heard the zip of Chris’s jeans zipper and that’s when the fingers left Keith.

Keith breathed in a breath of relief. Maybe Chris go what he wanted and they could go home and pretend like nothing ever happened. But that’s not what Chris’s intentions were. 

A burning stretch began and tears began to flow down the side of his face. Keith never thought that it would feel like this. 

“Ssshhh, Keith I promise the pain will end soon.” Chris wiped away the tears and peppered kisses around his face. 

Soon enough, like Chris promised, the pain soon faded then the pain would fade in and out. 

Chris found a pattern soon and then the sound of the truck rocking back and forth, the wet slapping sound between Keith’s legs, and the grunts and groans of Chris above him. 

When it was all over and Chris was driving both of them back home, Keith felt the dull ache between his legs and the wetness leaking down his thighs. Keith couldn’t fully comprehend how things escalated the way they did, but Keith wouldn’t say anything because in some deep part inside of him...he loved what had happened and secretly wished that it would happen maybe one more time.


End file.
